Paint brush holders and display devices are disclosed in various forms in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,831,573; 2,956,676; 2,963,150; 3,035,693; 3,077,978; and 4,207,977. In all instances, the holders are structured exclusively for supporting the brush for display and/or storage and for the further purpose of holding the bristles straight after the brush has been used and cleaned. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a holder which not only provides for display and storage, but also includes a pocket for receiving a card bearing instructions for use and maintenance of the brush and which embodies the foregoing in such form as to enable readily die-cutting and forming the structure for use.